Donde Termina el Arcoiris
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Una pequeña adaptación de la película que se basó en el libro Donde termina el arcoiris, con Rosemmett de protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es un nuevo fanfic que estoy comenzando a escribir…. Espero que les guste y voy a tratar de subir los capítulos lo más seguido posible. Espero sus reviews y comenten!******

**Donde termina el arcoíris.**

Todo estaba listo, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, solo faltaba que Emmett confirmara su asistencia.

_Para Emmett:  
Estás invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este miércoles 10 de octubre a las 17 horas, en mi casa.  
Cumplo 7 años. Espero que vengas.  
Atte: Rose_.

_Para Rose:  
No te preocupes, voy a ir a tu cumpleaños este jueves, con mi hermana._

_Atte: Emm. _

_Para Emm:  
Mi fiesta es éste miércoles…no el jueves, y te invito a vos, no a tu hermana.  
Rosalie._

_Para Rose:  
No te enojes, y no puedo ir sin mi hermana. Adiós.  
Emmett._

Y Emmett no fue… todos los niños jugaban en el patio de la casa de Rose, y mientras ella esperaba a su mejor amigo, que al parecer nunca llegaría.

-¡Hora de cortar el pastel! – gritó la mamá de Rosalie, saliendo al patio con el enorme pastel color rosa, que a Rose no le gustaba. Todos los niños corrieron hacia la enorme mesa para cantar el "feliz cumpleaños".

-¡Rose, anda, ven a soplar las velas!- llamaba su madre. Y ella fue sin ganas.  
Luego de que sus amigos cantaran y ella soplara las velas, sus padres la besaron en ambas mejillas deseándole el feliz cumpleaños.

Después de que todos se fueran, sonó el timbre. Rose estaba ayudando a su madre a limpiar el desorden que había quedado. Mientras, escuchaba como su padre abría la puerta, y hablaba:

-¡Hola Emmett, pensamos que vendrías más temprano…y también que no vendrías!

-Lo siento señor…¿está Rose?- preguntó el niño, inocentemente.  
El padre de Rosalie volteó a ver, y notó como su hija subía las escaleras.  
-Me temo que Rosalie ya se fue a dormir, lo siento…tal vez mañana la veas- Emmett asintió y se fue con su hermana y su padre, quienes lo esperaban en el auto.

Una semana después todo parecía haberse arreglado entre los dos niños. Volvieron a jugar juntos, escuchar música juntos, y soñar juntos.  
Emmett solía contarle sus sueños a Rose, los cuales no eran muy comunes, y se los contaba mientras ella guardara el secreto.

-¿Te gusta esta canción?- le preguntó Rose a Emm, sobre una canción de Coldplay.

-Sí, pero es muy triste…o eso creo.

-¿Y esta?- preguntó la rubia cambiando a una canción de los Gun's and Roses.

Emmett asintió al ritmo de la música, y Rosalie rió al ver a su amigo tan divertido.  
Así se quedaron el resto de la tarde, hablando de cualquier cosa, escuchando música, y acostados en una carpa improvisada con las sabanas rosas de Rosalie.

Diez años después...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!- gritaban todos en el gran club nocturno. Rosalie iba por el sexto chupito, y Emmett por el octavo. Ambos bailaban provocativamente, ignorando a todos, y riendo como locos.  
Poco a poco la música fue subiendo y Emmett se fue acercando mas a Rose, colocando una mano alrededor de su cintura, pegándose cuerpo con cuerpo. Rosalie reía y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Emm, estás borracho- le decía la rubia a su amigo entre risas. Emmett rió con ella, y colocó su cabeza en el cuello de Rose, dándole un beso…hasta que su boca terminó en la comisura del labio de su amiga, Rose rió, y respondió al beso de Emmett, moviendo su cabeza para besarlo, un beso intenso y húmedo.  
Rose se separó un poco de Emm, y ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente, azul con azul. La rubia dio un paso atrás, y tropezó torpemente cayendo al suelo. 

Al otro día, Rosalie se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca. Unos golpes y gritos la habían despertado.  
Se tapó con las mantas de su cama y suspiró cansada.

-Dios, como odió el día después a estas fiestas- se quejó.

-Sería mucho mejor si pudieras recordar lo que hiciste en la fiesta…- una voz familiar, irrumpía en su cuarto. Rosalie abrió los ojos de repente. Ella nunca olvidaba lo que hacía, para ella eso de "olvidar lo que uno hace una noche de borrachera" era una escusa para aprovecharse.

-Emmett…- dijo ella mientras sentía que su "mejor amigo" se sentaba en su cama.

-Buenos días, osita- le dijo el tiernamente, tirándose encima de ella sobre las mantas. Rose sonrió sabiendo que él no la veía. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse fuertemente para que su amigo se moviera de encima.

-Emmett…no puedo respirar- dijo actuando una supuesta "asfixia". Emmett rió y se movió de encima.

-Levántate, tengo que hablar contigo. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capítulo...  
**_  
Rose se quedo todo el día pensando en lo que Emmett le había dicho, según el padre de Emm, le consiguieron un trabajo en Europa, donde iría en un mes cuando termine la secundaria.  
Ella no quería que él se fuera, pero tampoco quería aceptar la propuesta de Emmett de ir con él.

-Por favor, Rose…piénsalo, Europa es un hermoso lugar, ¡vamos a poder hacer muchas cosas juntos!- le decía Emmett, entusiasmado por teléfono.

-Lo sé, Emmett, pero teníamos otros planes, y lo cambiaste todo- dijo Rose, enojada.

-Sólo piénsalo, te doy hasta la graduación- le dijo. Rose recordó entonces la fiesta de graduación de fin de mes.

-Vamos a ir juntos, ¿cierto?- le preguntó ella.

-Seguro, pero después te vas a ir al baile con Royce…-le dijo Emmett, algo desconfiado.

-Royce es solo un amigo, Emm, no tienes de qué preocuparte…además también voy a estar contigo en la fiesta- le dijo Rose, sonriendo. Royce era un compañero de clase, había coqueteado con ella los últimos dos años, y ahora que Emmett había aceptado ir con alguien más al baile, ella había aceptado ir con Royce.

-Está bien…paso a recogerte a las siete- le dijo Emmett, cortante.  
-La fiesta es en veinte días, Emm- le recordó ella.

-Aún así, quiero que quede claro- le dijo el sonriendo, aunque ella no le veía.

-Está bien- respondió, Rose.

-Está bien- dijo, Emmett, y cortó.

_17 días después…_

Rosalie y Emmett habían salido a caminar por las calles de Rochester, Nueva York, donde vivían; iban tomados de la mano, riendo y haciéndose bromas. Cualquiera que los viera diría que son una pareja.  
Emmett llevó a Rose a su casa, quería despedirse de ella, ya que no faltaban muchos días para irse a Europa, y Rose no había aceptado irse con él.

-Estamos solos- anunció Emm, cuando entraron en la casa. Rosalie sonrió y lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde su amigo se servía y bebía agua.

-¿Quieres algo, Rose?- le preguntó. Rose negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron un rato viendo la televisión en el cuarto de Emmett, abrazados como amigos…hasta que el programa que miraban terminó y quedaron en silencio. Emmett lo rompió.

-Me voy en cuatro días, Rose, en serio no consideraste…

-No, Emmett, no puedo irme contigo- lo interrumpió la rubia, mirándolo fijamente y seria.  
Emmett se acercó más a Rose, su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste- dijo él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia. Rose quiso retroceder ante su acercamiento, pero se contuvo, ella adoraba tener cerca a Emmett, mas ahora que él iba a irse.

-No te vayas, por favor- pidió ella, ignorando lo que él le dijo.

Emmett levantó su rostro, para encontrarse con una Rose muy triste, y él no quería verla así.  
Lentamente se acercó a su amiga, y le dijo en el oído:

-Lo que pasa en las fiestas, aunque uno esté muy borracho…no se olvida- Rose se sorprendió. Lo vio a los ojos, y se acercó nuevamente a Emmett para besarle en la comisura de los labios, como él había hecho aquella vez. Emm movió a un lado su cara para que sus labios rozaran los de Rose, y así unirse nuevamente en un beso.  
Aunque ninguno quería llegar demasiado lejos, la pasión y la nostalgia que sentían los hizo ir más allá de lo que querían. Emmett poco a poco se fue acostando sobre Rose, sin tocarla demasiado, por miedo a asustarla. El beso nunca terminaba, cada vez era más intenso.

-Ven conmigo- le pidió Emmett una vez más.

-No puedo- le dijo Rose entre jadeos.

Emmett se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta, tratando de no despegar sus labios de los de Rose, mientras ella sonreía ante cada movimiento.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó, Emmett mirándola a los ojos. La rubia asintió pero al ver que él esperaba una respuesta real, dijo en un suspiro "si", y eso bastó para que Emmett continuara, esta vez acariciándola más, con ternura en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo que decir, que cambié un poco...bastante la trama, para adaptarla a los personajes, porque no quiero cambiar su estilo n.n En fin, disfruten:**

**_Tercer capítulo..._**

Rosalie despertó asustada por su despertador el viernes, el día de la fiesta de graduación. No había olvidado lo que pasó con Emmett, pero ninguno de los dos sacó el tema a hablar. Y ahora, sabiendo que en solo un día él se iría, Rose sufría más que antes; incluso estaba segura de que si él se lo pedía de nuevo, ella le diría que sí iría a Europa con él.  
Ese día ella iría al baile con Emmett, y bailaría con Royce, se sentía una tonta por no decirle a Emm que se quedara con ella y ambos cancelaran sus "citas".  
Tal como lo prometió, Emmett estuvo en casa de Rosalie a las siete en punto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando ella salió de su casa con un vestido color lila, largo hasta los talones y unos tacos plateados; estaba hermosa. Emmett tenía un traje negro, con camisa blanca.

-Estás hermosa- le dijo él, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Es el baile de graduación…muy importante ¿no?- le dijo ella mientras Emmett le sostenía la puerta del auto para que entrara.

-Sí, importante para las chicas- dijo él, entre risas.

Llegando al aparcamiento del instituto, Emmett estacionó su auto, y bajó rápido para abrirle la puerta a Rose…pero fue interrumpido por unas manos más rápidas.

-Es mi cita, amigo- dijo un Royce medio borracho, mientras sostenía la puerta y le daba la mano a Rose para ayudarla.  
Emmett rodó los ojos y se preguntaba si en realidad era Royce el que se sostenía en Rose y no al revés.  
Así como vio a la pareja perderse en el campus, Emmett fue a buscar a su cita, no muy contento.

La fiesta era puro descontrol, Emmett había escuchado que algunos estudiantes habían puesto algo a las bebidas, y decidió buscar a su amiga para avisarle, pero no la encontró.  
Rosalie estaba pasándola "bomba" con Royce, si se podía decir.  
Él no se apartaba de ella, y cada vez la acercaba más a él.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado, ¿te parece?- le dijo a su compañera. Rose asintió, pensando que tal vez, Royce se sentía muy mal para seguir bailando. Pero en vez de eso, él la dirigió a su auto, abrió el baúl y saco una botella de agua, la cual acabó en cinco minutos.

-¿Quieres una?- le preguntó a Rose, quien temblaba de frío.

-No, gracias, Royce- respondió ella, amable. Royce le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla. Rose había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, y no podía reaccionar a tiempo a lo que sucedía, así que se dejó llevar por el beso.

Al otro día, el celular de Rosalie no dejaba de sonar, ya era de mediodía y la rubia no reaccionaba.  
En un acto reflejo tiró el celular al suelo, haciendo que se le salga la batería. Después de unas horas, siendo las tres de la tarde, Rose se dignó a abrir los ojos, se sentía realmente mal, y no recordaba siquiera como había llegado a su casa, y menos a su cama. Girándose sobre su costado, pudo ver la hora en el reloj, y en cuanto la vio, se levantó de un salto sintiéndose realmente mareada.  
Rosalie corrió al baño en cuanto sintió que no aguantaría más el vómito, y se asustó, pensando en lo que pudo haber tomado anoche para sentirse así.  
Al volver a su cuarto, encontró su celular en el suelo y a una distancia, la batería.

-Emmett- dijo, apresurándose a reiniciar su celular para llamarlo. Ese día Emmett viajaba a Europa y ella se había quedado dormida.  
Dos…tres…cuatro tonos, y directo al mensaje de voz. Emmett no contestaba, y Rosalie comenzó a desesperarse. Emm se iba a enojar mucho con ella si no iba al aeropuerto a despedirlo. Rápidamente se cambió y tomó un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, rezando con todas sus fuerzas que todavía no se haya ido.  
En cuanto llegó, comenzó a correr y buscar donde estaba el vuelo de Emm, al llegar al piso de arribos buscó a Emmett por todas partes, y lo encontró justo cuando saludaba a sus padres. Rosalie no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia él, antes de que se fuera.  
Emmett se sobresalto, pero sostuvo a la rubia cuando ella chocó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo él, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir en un momento así? ¿Ya no confías en mi, oso? – le preguntó ella, a modo de broma, con el apodo que ellos usaban.  
Emmett rió y atrajo más a Rosalie a su cuerpo, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre.  
Se separó de ella, para mirarla por "última vez", aunque no fuera la última, él sentía que así era, ya que se iba a ir mucho tiempo y pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a verla.  
Rosalie le sonreía, radiante.

-Dame un motivo para que me quede y no suba al avión- le dijo él a su amiga. A Rosalie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella tenía muchas cosas para decirle, cosas que probablemente todavía necesite aclarar, pero quería que las sepa…

-Emmett yo… - empezó ella- que la pases muy bien en Europa- le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Emmett no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, pero se sentía decepcionado de que Rose no le dijera nada.

-Prometo mandarte cartas, y hablar por Skype cada fin de semana- le prometió abrazándola una vez más. Luego de eso, le besó la mejilla y se fue. Dejando a Rosalie nostálgica viendo su partida.

Había pasado casi un mes de la partida de Emmett, y Rose se encontraba en su nuevo trabajo en una farmacia, cuando las nauseas de nuevo volvieron y corrió al baño.  
Alice, su compañera de trabajo, la había notado extraña, ya que siempre Rosalie terminaba sintiéndose mal. Siguió a su compañera al baño, y esperó en la puerta.

-Deberías ver a un médico, y no es la primera vez que te lo digo…- la reprendió, Alice.

-Estoy bien, además…mi padre es médico- le dijo Rose, entre jadeos. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y fue a buscar algún medicamento para ayudar a su amiga, cuando encontró…

-Rose…- llamó, Alice. La rubia se sentía un poco mejor ahora que las nauseas habían pasado.

-¿Que sucede, Alice?- le preguntó la rubia, saliendo algo arrastrada del baño.

-Yo...eh...- Alice se dirigió al baño nuevamente, y cuando Rose vio lo que ella tenía en sus manos, se le paró el corazón.

-Imposible- fue lo único que dijo ella. Alice en cambio rodó los ojos otra vez y preguntó:

-Veamos…para empezar, ¿eres virgen?- Rosalie se quedó helada, y negó con la cabeza tomando la cajita con la prueba de embarazo.

-Entonces deberías hacerlo, uno nunca sabe- dijo Alice, segura de sí.

Rose no dijo nada, simplemente volvió al baño a hacerse la prueba y pensó en que, si la prueba daba positivo, cómo pudo haber pasado.  
Ella lo había hecho con Emmett...pero los días pasaron y nunca sintió nada…y luego estaba Royce, con quien no recordaba haber hecho nada, absolutamente, pero después de la fiesta de graduación ella comenzó a sentirse mal.  
Cuando Rose salió del baño, Alice ya la esperaba.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó. La rubia estaba shokeada, sabía lo que significaban las dos rayitas, pero no podía creerlo…

-Alice, ¿qué significan las dos rayas azules?- le preguntó, Rose.

-Significa que dio positi-vo- Alice hizo una pausa mientras procesaba lo que decía- ¡oh por Dios, Rose! ¡Estás embarazada!- le dijo la duende a su amiga, con demasiado entusiasmo.  
Rosalie sonrió nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que no quería ser madre todavía, sino porque no sabía quién era el padre.

-Si…-dijo Rosalie, con un entusiasmo fingido- voy a ser…mamá.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4..._**

-¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar, Alice. Rosalie ya estaba histérica.

-Si, Alice, pasa de todo…

-Pues cuéntame, tenemos todo el día, se podría decir- dijo la duende tomando asiento al lado de Rosalie.

-Bueno..sucede que hace como un mes, más o menos, le entregué mi virginidad a Emmett, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida- Alice asentía a medida que Rose iba contando- y luego de tres o cuatro días de que eso pasara, creo que volví a hacerlo con Royce, mi cita en el baile de graduación, y ahora no solo me altera tener que estar embarazada, sino que también me altera no saber quién es el padre del bebé- dijo Rosalie, casi gritando- Esto no debería haber pasado, Alice, no estaba preparada, soñaba con estudiar medicina como mi padre o alguna otra carrera, me gustan mucho los autos…y ahora, adiós a todos mis planes por una estupidez y actitud muy inmadura de mi parte. ¿Cómo pude haberme acostado con mi mejor amigo, Alice? ¡¿Cómo?! Ahora debo pensar en que decirle a mis padres, y Emmett se fue a Europa, y no lo tengo cerca para decirle esto, y hacerla prueba de ADN y…- Alice se levantó al ver que su amiga había comenzado a llorar, y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Shhh, Rose, tranquila, es normal que te sientas así..aún eres muy joven, pero…no lo sé, todavía tienes opciones- le soltó.

-¿Opciones?

-Sí, bueno…si no quieres tener al bebé…

-Mi familia no permitiría el aborto, y yo menos.

-De acuerdo, pero hay otras parejas, mujeres, que sueñan con ser madres y no pueden…podrías darlo en adopción, y luego retomar tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo Alice, sonriendo al final.

-Podría ser…-se dijo Rosalie a sí misma, considerando la idea- solo debería ocultarme nueve meses, y una vez que todo pase, viajar a Europa, buscar a Emmett, y empezar de nuevo- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Exacto- dijo, Alice.

Los meses pasaban, y la panza de Rose crecía y crecía, Emmett le enviaba cartas como había prometido, y cada sábado hablaban por Skype, y Rose evitaba que él viera su enorme panza de embarazada. En cuanto a sus padres, aceptaron el embarazo y también la decisión de Rose en cuanto a la adopción.

-¿y será una adopción abierta, o…?- le preguntaba su madre.

-No, quiero que el bebé sea adoptado sin saber nada de mí…una vez que lo dé, quedará atrás- dijo Rosalie, nuevamente histérica. Su madre no aceptaba mucho su decisión, y su padre le decía que estaba bien, y que probablemente la adopción no diera resultado. Ella simplemente los ignoraba.

-¿Has pensado en un nombre? ¿Llamaste a Royce?- preguntaba su madre. La mamá de Rosalie, quería demasiado a Royce, mucho más que a Emmett y deseaba que él fuera el padre para poder mantener al bebe o siquiera ayudar a Rose con los gastos, pero la rubia se negaba a hablar con él.

-No, se lo darán sus nuevos padres, y por milésima vez, no, no llamé ni pienso llamarlo.

-Rosalie…él podría ser el padre- insistía su madre.

-Aún así, ¿qué importancia tiene? Que Royce sea el padre, no cambiará la situación- La madre de Rose negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo, y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Una tarde, haciendo una video-llamada por skype con Emmett, Rose se encontraba cansada, parecía enferma, pero solo era porque el bebé no había dejado de moverse, al otro día iría al ginecólogo y le diría el sexo del bebé.

-¿Y hay chicas lindas allá?- le preguntaba –rose, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Bueno, de hecho, no vi a ninguna más linda que tu- le dijo Emmett, mientras miraba preocupado a Rose.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada- Emm, debo dejarte, hablamos otro día ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, Rose…te extraño, cuídate mucho- le dijo, mientras no dejaba de ver sus expresiones. Él ya le había preguntado qué era lo que le pasaba, pero Rosalie lo evadía, o le decía que no era nada; y Emm ya estaba preocupado.

Yendo al ginecólogo con Alice, Rose le contó a su amiga las noticias.

-He hablado con Royce, y le sorprendió la noticia…se encuentra en Hawaii, pero me dijo que apenas regrese aceptaba hacerse cargo…

-Pero, Rose, aun no sabes si él es el padre…

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero saberlo, no lo sé Al, tal vez funcione con Royce. Aún pienso hacer la prueba de ADN pero sin que él lo sepa…

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer?

-Esperaré a que el bebé nazca para hacerlo, y tomaré una muestra de cabello de Royce…

-Es decir que… ¡piensas quedarte con el bebé!- dijo Alice, entusiasmada.

-No, Alice, aun estoy pensando eso…me estoy haciendo a la idea de cómo sería, y no veo nada malo

-Serías una excelente madre, Rose, no me cabe duda- dijo Alice, muy contenta.

La ginecóloga de Rose, le dijo que tendría una niña, Rosalie y Alice hicieron un festejo en el consultorio, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se iba acercando la fecha de parto, Rose se iba encariñando mas con su bebé.

Unos días antes que la bebé naciera, Rose estaba recostada en el sofá debido a que la criatura no dejaba de moverse y daba patadas muy fuertes que le dolían.

-Shh, pequeña, ya falta poco, y tendrás más espacio- le decía Rose, acariciando su vientre. Aún así, la bebé golpeaba con fuerza- Ay, Dios, Gunny, en serio…detente-se quejaba Rose, cambiando de posición. No había notado como la había nombrado hasta que el dolor cesó un poco…

-Sí, bueno, parece que ese es tu nombre –la bebé dio otra patada en un lugar distinto- ¿te gusta Gunny, nena?- le preguntó, la bebé pareciendo a modo de respuesta, dejo de moverse. Rose sonrió- A mí también me gusta Gunny… mi pequeña Gunny- siguió arrullándola.

El gran día llegó, y Rose pensaba que no iba a llegar al hospital, pero lo hizo. Sus padres, Alice y Royce, estaban con ella; éste último creyendo ser el padre.

-Tranquila, Rose, estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien- le decía Royce, pero a Rose no le agradaba que él estuviera ahí.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se sintieron los primeros gritos del bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón.  
La doctora envolvió a la pequeña en una manta y se la entregó a Rose.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó. Royce miraba a la bebé sin pestañear, y luego miró a Rose para saber el nombre.

-Gunny, se llama Gunny- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a su hija.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno nada...quinto capítulo :)**_

Mientras tanto, Emmett se encontraba en Europa, hablando con su hermana Bella, quien había ido a visitarlo.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Rosalie?- le preguntó de repente. Emmett se quedó helado, pero respondió con total sinceridad.

-Hace unos días hablé con ella, la note adolorida y enferma, pero ella me negó estarlo; así que supongo que debe estar bien…- dijo Emmett no muy convencido.

-¿Porqué no vas a verla? Tal vez esté enferma- le sugirió su hermana.

-No sé si debería…-comenzó Emm, buscando una escusa.

-Emmett, la amas, ya la dejaste una vez, vuelve y habla con ella- le aconsejó Bella.

-De acuerdo, probablemente me pegue una vuelta…

-Me parece bien- dijo Bella, satisfecha y sonriente.

_En Rochester…_

Royce había aceptado ayudar a Rose con la bebé, y Rose había aceptado que él buscara un lugar para vivir más cerca de ellas y así hacer de padre tiempo completo; aunque ella bien sabía que nunca podría ser así.  
Ya había pasado un día de que Rose volviera a casa con Gunny, Alice no se separaba de ellas y se encargaba de ayudar a Rose en todo lo que podía.  
Aunque esa noche nada podía hacer que la beba dejara de llorar.

-Shh, Gunny, tranquila, estás con mami- la arrullaba Rose, Alice la observaba cansada, con una almohada en cada lado de su cabeza.

-Y si lo llamas…

-No, Al, no pienso llamar a Emmett- dijo Rose, enojada. En ese momento, alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Royce.

-Hola…lamento interrumpir, pero pensé que podría ayudar…-dijo él, entrando a la habitación con cautela. Rose sonrió a medias, y Alice rodó los ojos; no le agradaba Royce.

-Claro, ¿quieres cargarla?- le preguntó la rubia, tendiéndole a su hija. El rubio se acercó y armó una especie de cuna con sus brazos. Alice miraba atenta la escena.  
Rosalie colocó a Gunny en los brazos de Royce y la dejo lentamente, la beba se había calmado un poco. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos de que estuviera con Royce y dio un grito a todo pulmón volviendo a llorar.

-Uhhh…no le caes bien- dijo Alice riendo, y acercándose para tomar a Gunny en brazos. Rose la miró enojada.

-Soy su padre, no veo porque caerle mal- dijo Royce inocentemente. Rose le sonrió.

-Royce, creo que mejor te veo mañana… tal vez Gunny esté mas tranquila..

-Todavía no entiendo porqué le pusiste el nombre de una tela a nuestra hija- dijo él.

-¿De qué hablas? Gunny es islámico…o árabe, y significa guerrera- le dijo ella.

Royce rió y se fue, Alice le estaba dando de comer a Gunny y reía ante lo que dijo Royce sobre el nombre.

-Es broma, Gunny es un nombre muy bonito- dijo Alice para que Rose no se enojara.

-¿Viste eso? Además de que Gunny no tenga ningún parecido con él, tampoco lo quiere…- comenzaba a decir Rose, ella sospechaba o más bien sabía con certeza de que el padre de su hija era Emmett, y no Royce.

-Dios, Rose, ¿qué importa el aspecto? Probablemente se le aclare el pelo cuando crezca…- empezó Alice.

-Sí, y los ojos cambiarán de azul a verde pardo, ¿no?- le dijo Rose.

-Mira el resultado del ADN- dijo Alice, señalando el sobre que habían traído del hospital cuando Rose fue dada de alta. Rose miró el sobre… se acercó pero cuando iba a agarrarlo, lo soltó.

-No necesito esta prueba para saber que Emmett es el padre de mi hija.

-Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer Rose? ¿Mentirle a Emmett para poner cada vez más escusas para que no venga? ¿Mentirle a tu hija sobre quién es su padre? Gunny algún día preguntará por su padre, y tendrás que decirle la verdad, ella necesita saber quién es su padre, no es por ti, Rose, es por Gunny- le dijo Alice, algo enojada. Rose le quitó la beba a Alice para acostarla en su cuna.

-No pienso hacerle eso a mi hija, Al, voy a buscarle el mejor padre…- dijo Rose.

-Como quieras, pero yo ya dije lo que debía decir.

-Bien.

Y así finalizó la discusión, sin saber que Rose debería enfrentarse a la realidad muy pronto…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 ...**_

Mientras tanto, Emmett se encontraba en Europa, hablando con su hermana Bella, quien había ido a visitarlo.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Rosalie?- le preguntó de repente. Emmett se quedó helado, pero respondió con total sinceridad.

-Hace unos días hablé con ella, la note adolorida y enferma, pero ella me negó estarlo; así que supongo que debe estar bien…- dijo Emmett no muy convencido.

-¿Porqué no vas a verla? Tal vez esté enferma- le sugirió su hermana.

-No sé si debería…-comenzó Emm, buscando una escusa.

-Emmett, la amas, ya la dejaste una vez, vuelve y habla con ella- le aconsejó Bella.

-De acuerdo, probablemente me pegue una vuelta…

-Me parece bien- dijo Bella, satisfecha y sonriente.

_En Rochester…_

Royce había aceptado ayudar a Rose con la bebé, y Rose había aceptado que él buscara un lugar para vivir más cerca de ellas y así hacer de padre tiempo completo; aunque ella bien sabía que nunca podría ser así.  
Ya había pasado un día de que Rose volviera a casa con Gunny, Alice no se separaba de ellas y se encargaba de ayudar a Rose en todo lo que podía.  
Aunque esa noche nada podía hacer que la beba dejara de llorar.

-Shh, Gunny, tranquila, estás con mami- la arrullaba Rose, Alice la observaba cansada, con una almohada en cada lado de su cabeza.

-Y si lo llamas…

-No, Al, no pienso llamar a Emmett- dijo Rose, enojada. En ese momento, alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Royce.

-Hola…lamento interrumpir, pero pensé que podría ayudar…-dijo él, entrando a la habitación con cautela. Rose sonrió a medias, y Alice rodó los ojos; no le agradaba Royce.

-Claro, ¿quieres cargarla?- le preguntó la rubia, tendiéndole a su hija. El rubio se acercó y armó una especie de cuna con sus brazos. Alice miraba atenta la escena.  
Rosalie colocó a Gunny en los brazos de Royce y la dejo lentamente, la beba se había calmado un poco. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos de que estuviera con Royce y dio un grito a todo pulmón volviendo a llorar.

-Uhhh…no le caes bien- dijo Alice riendo, y acercándose para tomar a Gunny en brazos. Rose la miró enojada.

-Soy su padre, no veo porque caerle mal- dijo Royce inocentemente. Rose le sonrió.

-Royce, creo que mejor te veo mañana… tal vez Gunny esté mas tranquila..

-Todavía no entiendo porqué le pusiste el nombre de una tela a nuestra hija- dijo él.

-¿De qué hablas? Gunny es islámico…o árabe, y significa guerrera- le dijo ella.

Royce rió y se fue, Alice le estaba dando de comer a Gunny y reía ante lo que dijo Royce sobre el nombre.

-Es broma, Gunny es un nombre muy bonito- dijo Alice para que Rose no se enojara.

-¿Viste eso? Además de que Gunny no tenga ningún parecido con él, tampoco lo quiere…- comenzaba a decir Rose, ella sospechaba o más bien sabía con certeza de que el padre de su hija era Emmett, y no Royce.

-Dios, Rose, ¿qué importa el aspecto? Probablemente se le aclare el pelo cuando crezca…- empezó Alice.

-Sí, y los ojos cambiarán de azul a verde pardo, ¿no?- le dijo Rose.

-Mira el resultado del ADN- dijo Alice, señalando el sobre que habían traído del hospital cuando Rose fue dada de alta. Rose miró el sobre… se acercó pero cuando iba a agarrarlo, lo soltó.

-No necesito esta prueba para saber que Emmett es el padre de mi hija.

-Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer Rose? ¿Mentirle a Emmett para poner cada vez más escusas para que no venga? ¿Mentirle a tu hija sobre quién es su padre? Gunny algún día preguntará por su padre, y tendrás que decirle la verdad, ella necesita saber quién es su padre, no es por ti, Rose, es por Gunny- le dijo Alice, algo enojada. Rose le quitó la beba a Alice para acostarla en su cuna.

-No pienso hacerle eso a mi hija, Al, voy a buscarle el mejor padre…- dijo Rose.

-Como quieras, pero yo ya dije lo que debía decir.

-Bien.

Y así finalizó la discusión, sin saber que Rose debería enfrentarse a la realidad muy pronto…

**_Dos meses después…_**

Rose se encontraba sola con Gunny en casa, ella se encontraba ordenando todo ya que habían pañales, ropa y mamaderas por todos lados.  
Una canción de Beyoncé sonaba a un volumen considerado y Rose bailaba con su hija, la cual sostenía con un solo brazo en la cadera mientras ordenaba; hasta que su baile fue interrumpido por unos golpes en su puerta.  
Rosalie se sobresaltó porque no esperaba a nadie. Buscó las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta con Gunny.

-Veamos ¿quién puede ser, Gu?- le preguntaba a su hija, que no dejaba de sonreír con un sonajero en la mano.

Rose abrió la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo se quedó helada. No podía creer que aquella perfecta figura se encontrara en su puerta. Él también se quedó helado, realmente no era lo que esperaba. Nadie rompía el silencio, y eran tres pares de ojos azules viéndose entre sí.  
Gunny comenzaba a estar inquieta y comenzó a mover su sonajero haciendo ruidos de bebé.

-Emmett…- dijo la rubia.

-Rose- dijo Emmett, cortante. Él no esperaba encontrarse con aquello…Rose con un bebé en brazos, un bebé con sus ojos, muy azules, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y cabello oscuro. Esa niña era hermosa.

-¿Es tuya?- le preguntó él, aunque en realidad quiso preguntar si la bebé era de él. Rosalie asintió y le dijo a Emmett que pasara con un gesto de mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, de repente, sin soltar a Gunny.

-Bueno…hace meses que no me respondías las cartas ni las llamadas, y la última vez que hablamos te veías muy enferma y me preocupé…- empezó él. Rosalie se enojó.

-Y por eso esperaste dos meses para venir a verme ¿verdad? Cuando en realidad habías prometido venir siempre que puedas, y así pasó casi un año y nunca te habías aparecido siquiera.

-Rose…lo siento- decía Emm, sin quitar sus ojos de la hermosa criatura que Rose sostenía. La niña lo observó y le sonrió, dejando a la vista unos hoyuelos adorables en sus mejillas.

-No importa, ya estás aquí- dijo ella secamente.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- le preguntó Emmett extendiendo sus brazos hacia Gunny. Rose se acercó y Emmett tomó a la niña en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Emm, ten cuidado, a Gunny no le gusta que…- empezó a decir Rose, ya que sabía que a su hija no le gustaba que la carguen los extraños, pero al ver que Gunny sonreía y miraba a Emmett fijamente con sus hermosos ojos, se quedo quieta.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la beba.

-Gunny- Emmett rió- ¿qué? ¿También vas a decir que es el nombre de una tela?- inquirió la rubia.

-No, Gunny es lindo, y raro…pero le queda muy bien- respondió Emmett sonriendo a Rose.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ser el padrino?- preguntó Emmett.

-Claro…-le dijo Rose.

Emmett sostuvo a Gunny todo el tiempo que le fue posible, hasta le dio de comer y le cantaba para que se durmiera. Rose miraba con adoración como Emmett cuidaba de su hija, y casi se le escapa una lágrima, pero fue capaz de contenerla.

-¿Quién es su padre?- preguntó de repente Emmett, volviendo a poner incómoda a Rose.

-Eh… ¿Royce?-dijo ella, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Pues, no parece- dijo Emmett, besando a Gunny en su cabecita para luego dársela a Rose.

-Volveré mañana Rose, ella es un encanto- le dijo Emmett, quien se había enamorado de Gunny.

-Claro…-dijo Rose para después despedirlo. Emmett se fue y Rose acostó a Gunny en su cuna, pensando en todas las características que compartía su hija con Emmett.

Rose llamó a Alice para que venga antes de que Royce llegara, no quería que él se entere.

-Rose, gaste 70 en un taxi, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Alice, agitada.

-Vino Emmett- anunció.

-Oh

-Y va a ser el padrino de Gunny...y me hizo muchas preguntas, hasta la tomó en brazos y ella no lloró- comenzó a contar Rose, mezclando todo lo que había sucedido.

-Hey, cálmate, solo vino a verte ¿no? –Rose asintió- así que eso solo puede significar que te extrañaba…espera, no le dijiste que Royce era el padre ¿verdad?

-Yo…- dijo Rose avergonzada.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale!, ¿no aprendes más, no? ¿Ahora qué va a pasar con Royce? El adora a Gunny pero ella lo odia, es obvio que se va a cansar de tratar de ganarse el afecto de ella…

-Alice, no metas a Gunny en esto, es sólo una bebé…y no pienso seguir con esta farsa- dijo Rosalie decidida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó la duende, frunciendo el seño.

-Le diré a Royce que él no es el padre de Gunny.

-¿Viste la prueba?- Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No necesito esa estúpida prueba para saber que Royce no es su padre, Alice, yo se que Gunny es mi hija y de Emmett.

-Bueno, entonces prepárate para contarle, porque está estacionando- dijo Alice, mirando por la ventana- voy a ver a Gunny.

-Alice…

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Royce entrando sin tocar la puerta. Rosalie le sonrió sin ganas.

-¿Dónde está Gunny?- preguntó. A Rose siempre le molestó la actitud que Royce tenía con respecto a su hija, y él nunca hablaba de Gunny como suya, para él Gunny era solo Gunny.

-Durmiendo, Alice está con ella.

-Mejor- dijo Royce tirándose en el sofá.

-Royce, ya basta, no tienes porque estar aquí si no quieres- le dijo Rose, cansada de su actitud.

-¿No?-preguntó alzando una ceja. Rosalie negó con la cabeza- ¿Desde cuándo, Rose? Insististe tanto en que yo fuera un padre de tiempo completo, y ahora me dices que ¿no me necesitas?

-Lo siento, Royce, pero es la verdad…además, no quieres a Gunny como un padre, ni siquiera te gusta verla- decía Rose, Royce se levantó y enfrentó a Rosalie.

-Esto es raro… ¿Qué sucede? Rosalie, sé sincera conmigo- la obligó Royce.

-Tu no eres el padre de Gunny- soltó Rosalie mordiéndose el labio. Un prolongado silencio se extendió por la sala donde ellos estaban, el silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto de Gunny.

-Muy bien, eso era…todo- dijo Royce. Rosalie se recompuso, queriendo ir a ver porqué su bebé lloraba.

-Royce, lo siento…yo...- Rose no sabía que decir.

-No importa, Rose, está bien, siempre fuiste tú la que ponía las reglas- termino de decir Royce mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Rosalie se quedó sola, pero no tardó en reaccionar e ir con su hija.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7  
_**

Emmett volvió a Europa, a seguir con sus estudios universitarios. Rosalie no lo detuvo, y nuevamente él le prometió enviar cartas y hablar por skype cada fin de semana, solo que ésta vez, le pidió a Rose que le enviara fotos de Gunny a medida que ella crecía.  
Aún así, Emmett volvía a Rochester en cada fecha especial para ver a Gunny, también estuvo en cada momento importante, como la primera vez que se sentó sola, que empezó a comer, a gatear…Emmett siempre estaba en las primeras veces de la niña.  
Al año y medio, Gunny ya empezaba a hablar, pero solo decía "mami" o palabras de una sola sílaba.  
Una tarde, Emmett decidió pasar un día entero con Rose y Gunny, así que la llamó para decirle que al otro día saldría con ellas.  
Ese día, Emmett se encontraba jugando con Gunny en la alfombra de Minnie Mouse del cuarto de la nena. Emm le hacía gestos graciosos y Gunny reía.

-Hola, ¿cómo se llama esta princesita linda?- le decía Emmett a través de un títere. Gunny gateó hasta él, sacándole el títere de la mano, y sin vacilación se paró sola y dijo:

-Papi- Emmett se quedó helado, no sólo porque ella se haya parado sola, también porque le dijo "papi"

-Roooose!- llamó él, asustado, sosteniendo a Gunny para que no se caiga. Rose apareció en el umbral de la puerta en pocos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede, Emm?- le preguntó la rubia, agitada, mirando a Gunny. Emmett señaló a la niña y la soltó, haciendo que Gunny quedara de pie. Rosalie sonrió orgullosa y tomo a Gunny en brazos para besarla.

-¡Muy bien, preciosa, te paraste solita!- la felicitaba Rose, Emmett las miraba anonado; cuando la bebé extendió sus bracitos hacia él.

-Papi- volvió a decir. Rose se quedo helada, pero ignoró la situación, y se alegró de que su hija dijera "papi". Le sonrió a Emmett dejando que cargara a su hija.

-Creo que ya eres oficialmente su padre, Emm- dijo ella riendo. Emmett hizo lo mismo, solo que un poco más nervioso.

Así eran sus días, cuando estaban juntos, no importaba el mundo, ambos disfrutaban el compartir momentos con Gunny. A pesar de que hubiera momentos incómodos, lo superaban.

Los años pasaban, y Emmett siempre estaba en el cumpleaños de Gunny, aunque fuera una fecha complicada; y en caso de no poder estar, siempre hablaba por skype para saludarla.  
Rosalie había conseguido un empleo más estable junto con Alice. Administraban un hotel juntas, y lo que ganaban, lo usaban para ahorrar o ir de compras.  
Rose ahorraba más de la cuenta para poder pagarle una buena escuela a su hija, que muy pronto cumpliría cinco años y empezaría el preescolar.  
Gunny era hermosa, había crecido mucho, y Rose y Alice podían notar como a medida que crecía se parecía más a Emmett, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y siempre lo usaba suelto, le gustaban los vestidos, y zapatos. Alice había hecho muy bien su trabajo.  
Una tarde, se encontraban en un restaurante cenando con Emmett, Alice también estaba.

-¿Así que vas a empezar el preescolar?- le preguntaba Emmett, Gunny se encontraba jugando con su pelo, haciendo que fuera un bigote.

-Si, pero yo quiero quedarme en casa- dijo la niña, haciendo un puchero. Emmett rió.  
La mesera llegó con los platos de comida y fue sirviendo a cada uno.  
Gunny había pedido pasta, con mucha salsa, pero Rose pidió que la cantidad fuera menos.

-¿Dónde está mi salsa?- preguntó Gunny.

-Amor, con todo lo que querías de salsa, no iba a quedar para los otros clientes; además dudo mucho que termines ese plato- le dijo Rose, viendo la enorme montaña de pasta que tenía el plato de su hija.

-Está bien, mami…papi Emm, ¿qué vas a comer?- le pregunto Gunny a Emm, ella lo llamaba así, y mientras Emmett no tenga problema, Rose la dejaba.

-Pescado, ¿quieres probar?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-Diug, no- respondió Gunny con un gesto de asco, pareciéndose mucho a Emmett.

Al terminar la cena, Emmett se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a casa. Gunny estaba con todas las energías, yendo de la mano de Emmett hasta el auto.

-Papi Emm, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- le preguntaba.

-El azul- dijo él.

-El mío también-dijo ella con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus hoyuelos- ¿Y tu comida favorita?

-¿Palitos de pescado?- respondió el, sintiéndose avergonzado por su respuesta, la niña rió.

-A mi también- dijo de nuevo.

-Pero si a ti no te gusta el pescado…- le dijo Emmett. Gunny frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

Una vez habiendo aparcado en frente de la casa de Rose, Emmett observó por el espejo, que Gunny se encontraba dormida en brazos de Rose, así que se apresuro a bajar del auto para ayudarla.  
Antes de que Rose bajara del auto, Emm le extendió los brazos para tomar a Gunny.

-Yo la llevo- le dijo. Rose asintió y le dio a Gunny. Emmett llevó a la nena a su cuarto y la arropó en su cama, dándole un beso en la frente antes de irse.  
Cuando se iba, saludó a Rose y a Alice; él se iba a Europa por la mañana.

-Que tengas buen viaje, y…cuídate mucho ¿sí?- le dijo Rose. El asintió y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Prometo volver en un mes, las quiero y cuídense también- dijo Emm, y después se fue. 


	8. Chapter 8

Y después de tanta espera les traigo mas capítulos! Disfruten! :D

_**Capítulo 8**_

  
Los días pasaban para Rose, y para Emmett… ambos ahora estaban demasiado ocupados para llamarse y mantener contacto constante, así que solo hablaban cuando podían.  
Gunny había empezado el preescolar sin problemas, y Rose aprovechó el poco tiempo extra que tenía para buscar un buen trabajo donde le pagaran mas.

-Podría conseguirte un buen puesto, Rose- le decía Emmett, con quien hablaba por teléfono.

-Emm, no pienso viajar a Europa por trabajo… no puedo, no- respondió Rose, mientras observaba como su hija se divertía con Alice.

-Está bien, Rose… escucha, mañana trato de llamarte, ahora estoy algo ocupado- dijo Emmett, algo nervioso.

-Esta bien Emmett, hablamos después- dijo Rose, y cortó.

-Mami, ¿papi Emmett no quiso hablar conmigo?- preguntaba Gunny mientras iba corriendo en dirección a su madre. Rose la tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No es eso, bebé, es que él está muy ocupado, pero dijo que va a llamar mañana- le dijo Rose a su hija; la cual asintió y volvió a sus juegos.

Por otro lado… Emmett ya no estaba muy solo en Europa, había llegado a pensar que probablemente lo suyo con Rosalie jamás resultaría, así que comenzó a buscar una cita.  
El había logrado un ascenso en su trabajo y ahora era el presidente de un equipo de fútbol en Europa; su secretaria, Kate, había mostrado un gran interés por él, desde que llegó; y Emm no dudó mas en pedirle una cita, la cual la rubia aceptó.  
Iban al cine, a cenar, incluso él la acompañaba de compras…pero nunca dejaba de pensar en Rosalie.  
Al otro día, después de la llamada a Rosalie, Emmett había invitado a Kate a cenar en su casa. La noche estaba siendo perfecta, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar repetidas veces, él trató de ignorar las llamadas, pero cada vez eran más insistentes.  
Kate alzo una ceja en cuanto notó que el teléfono no dejaría de sonar hasta que contesten.

-¿No vas a atender?- le preguntó. Emmett se puso tenso, no quería arruinar su cita con Kate, pero tampoco podría seguir ignorando la llamada que era de Rosalie.

-Eh…disculpa, ya vengo- dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba para contestar la llamada. Una vez en su cuarto, contestó:

-Rose, lo siento, estoy en una reunión, no podía atenderte…-empezó, pero una histérica y muy enojada Rosalie se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Emmett, ya sé que no prometiste nada, pero Gunny no deja de llorar porque ayer no hablaste con ella y hoy ni siquiera has llamado, así que por favor ¿podrías hacer a un lado tu cita y atender a tu hija?- dijo Rosalie, sin darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho. Emmett por otro lado, estaba paralizado.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy en una cita? Y ¿mi hija? ¿De qué hablas Rosalie?- le preguntó Emmett, algo enojado.

-Es que…es obvio que no puedes estar en una reunión a estas horas, Emmett, y lo de tu hija fue porque…bueno, Gunny te considera su padre ¿no? – le respondió Rose, mordiéndose el labio, y rogando porque Emm se convenciera.

-Déjame hablar con ella, Rose- la rubia lo hizo…de repente, al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaban unos sollozos.

-Hola, princesa, ¿qué pasa? No llores, no quiero escucharte llorar, Gu- la consolaba Emmett.

-Te olvidaste de mi- le decía ella, entre lagrimas.

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti, Gunny, nunca-le dijo él.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a volver, Emmett?- le preguntó la niña. Emmett al notar que ella no le dijo "papi" supo que estaba muy enojada.

-Pronto, lo prometo Gunny.

-No, tienes que venir ahora, mami y yo te extrañamos y ya se pasó el mes de espera- le decía ella.  
Kate había entrado en la habitación de Emmett, porque él ya había tardado mucho.

-¿Quién es, cariño?- pregunto ella, acercándose a él. Gunny del otro lado de la línea, podía escuchar todo.

-Este…mi…- Emmett no sabía que decir.

-¿Papi, Emm?- preguntó Gunny, al no recibir respuesta. Kate, por otro lado, se quedó helada.

-Lo siento princesa, estoy algo ocupado…

-¿Cuándo vas a venir?- insistía la niña. Kate, había rodado los ojos, pero sabía que no podía meterse.

-Prometo que este fin de semana, voy a estar contigo- le prometió él, torpemente.

-Está bien. Adiós, papi- le dijo ella.

-Adiós, princesa, buenas noches- y colgó. Kate levantó las cejas, y encaró a Emmett.

-Lo siento Kate, ella…

-No, Emmett, está bien, tienes una hija, lo entiendo. Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es mi hija, Kate- le dijo Emmett secamente.

-Ah… ¿entonces porque te dice así?

-Porque…siempre fue así, Kate, y no va a cambiar eso- le respondió Emmett, agarrándose el pelo nervioso y dando por terminada la discusión.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, se me hace que este capítulo es corto, pero bue :P y perdón por el suspenso, pero están pasando Luna Nueva en la tele y no puedo concentrarme xD disfruten el capítulo! :D**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Gunny le devolvió el teléfono a su madre, esta vez con confusión en su rostro.

-¿Todo bien, amor?- le preguntó Rose.

-Si, mami, papi Emm va a venir este fin de semana- le respondió la niña con una sonrisa radiante. Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, pero estaba preocupada. Emmett no había negado estar en una cita…

Esa noche, Rose no podía dormir…estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ella ahora solo esperaba el momento justo para decirle a Emmett la verdad; pero cada vez sentía que se le complicaban más las cosas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

El sábado por la mañana, Rose dejó a Gunny con Alice para irse de compras al supermercado.  
Mientras trataba de alcanzar unos víveres que se encontraban un poco alto, éstos iban a caerle encima, pero alguien los detuvo.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo él, con una sonrisa- ¿todo bien, Rose?

-Royce…que sorpresa verte, y si, todo en orden- respondió la rubia, nerviosa.

-Te ayudo con el carrito-dijo él, tomando el carrito de compras para acompañar a Rose. Ella asintió y trató de ser natural.

-¿Cómo está Gunny?- preguntó Royce de repente.

-Pensé que no te importaba mi hija, Royce- dijo ella, cortante.

-Si me importa, Rose, no es mi culpa que no tengamos el mismo genio…

-Ella está bien, ahora está en casa con Alice.

-Me parece bien… Rose, ya sé que lo nuestro no funcionó antes, pero ¿te gustaría probar de nuevo?- preguntó de repente, al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba dijo: - trataré de llevarme mejor con tu hija, de ser un buen padre aunque no lo sea, nos mudaremos…las voy a llevar de viaje por el mundo, Rose, por favor…- Royce se detuvo al ver el gesto de Rose que le pedía que se detenga con la mano.

-Royce, yo no sé cómo decirte esto…pero si quieres empezar de nuevo, tendrás que hacerlo de cero, ¿está bien? Además, Gunny ahora no es una bebé, ya está grande, y no sé cómo va a reaccionar, así que de a poco…- Rose no sabía lo que hacía, claramente. Ella sabía que nunca iba a ser feliz con Royce, pero ahí estaba, aceptando intentarlo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la rubia, Alice ordenaba un poco mientras Gunny se arreglaba para recibir a Emmett. Alice la vistió con un vestido violeta, la peinó para que su cabello quede ordenado, y le puso unas ballerinas a juego color violeta.

Rose llegaba con las compras, y Royce la ayudaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, y Alice los vio juntos, le hizo una seña a su amiga, pero Rose le negó con una sonrisa las suposiciones que Alice tenía.

-¡Mami, mira lo que me pu-se!- Gunny venía corriendo a Recibir a su madre, pero en cuanto vio a Royce, su entusiasmo se detuvo con sus pasos.

-Hola, bebé, ¿te acuerdas de Royce? Me lo crucé en el supermercado y me ayudó con las compras- le dijo Rose. La niña estaba helada, parada frente a ellos. Royce se acercó para saludarla.

-Hola, Gunny, hace mucho no te veía- le decía él, Gunny solo lo miraba seria- creciste muchísimo, y estas muy hermosa- le dijo Royce, dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Gunny, y corrió de nuevo a su cuarto. El rubio miró a Rose, que le sonreía a modo de disculpa.

-Al parecer, la relación que tenías con Gunny no ha cambiado nada- le dijo Alice a Royce, riendo.

-Lo siento, Royce, si quieres voy a hablar con ella…

-No, está bien, déjala- el sonido del timbre se hizo presente en la casa- ¿esperabas a alguien, Rose?- le preguntó Royce. Gunny apareció de la nada, para abrir la puerta.

-¡Papi Emmett!- gritaba la niña, pero cuando abrió la puerta la sonrisa que tenía en su carita, desapareció.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

-¡Princesa!- dijo Emmett, acercándose a Gunny para tomarla en brazos, pero la niña retrocedió.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Gunny. Rosalie, Alice y Royce observaban con atención a Emmett y a la desconocida que lo acompañaba.

-Gunny, cielo… ¿porque no vas con Royce y juegan arriba?- le sugirió Rose. Gunny fue donde estaba Royce y le extendió los brazos para que él la alzara. Royce tomó a Gunny en brazos y ella se aferró a su cuello para después dedicarle una mirada furiosa a Emmett que seguía en la puerta.

-Eso fue…raro- dijo Alice.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Rose a Emm, quien seguía observando el camino que habían tomado Royce con Gunny. Alice fue la que habló-

-Tu…teñida, vamos afuera- le dijo a Kate, quien le dedicó una mirada de odio, pero la siguió. Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron solos.

-¡¿Quieres explicarme que haces aquí con esa zorra?! Es decir, ¿por qué traes a una desconocida a mi casa, Emmett McCarty? ¿Acaso pensabas que la íbamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos?

-Rosalie, cálmate, yo no quería que venga pero, es mi novia, y si ella quiere acompañarme tiene derecho a hacerlo…

-Me importa una mierda que sea tu novia, es mi casa, y antes de traer a esa extraña debes preguntarme…y ahora, olvídate de que la deje venir otra vez, porque no dejaré que se acerque a mi hija… y si piensas que Gunny va a aceptar que ella esté contigo, olvídalo y vuelve a Europa- Emmett se acercó a Rose y la sujetó por los hombros, la rubia sintió una descarga eléctrica que no sentía hace tiempo, y se quedó helada.

-Sabes mejor que yo que no puedo alejarme de Gunny, y menos ahora que volviste con el idiota de Royce King- dijo Emmett muy cerca del rostro de Rose.

-Lo que pasa entre Royce y yo no es de tu incumbencia Emmett…

-Pero Gunny si es de mi incumbencia, ¿no Rose?- inquirió Emm, demasiado cerca de ella.

-Habla con Gunny, tienes cinco minutos, si ella no te perdona, te vas, ¿entendiste?- Emmett la miró, enojado.

-Sólo ella me dirá cuando deba irme- Rosalie no le respondió, le dedicó un gesto con la mano para que fuera a hablar con Gunny, y él se fue.  
Rose se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado minutos atrás… ¿acaso Emmett sospechaba algo de Gunny? La rubia se sirvió agua y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la cocina.

Emmett subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Gunny y hablar con ella, mientras se acercaba escuchaba la conversación que la niña tenía con Royce.

-¡El mío es más lindo!- le decía ella a Royce entre risas.

-El mío tiene más color, Gun- le dijo él- Gun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Emmett escuchaba como los pasos de la niña iban de un lado a otro… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Dos preguntas, Royce- dijo ella. Royce rió y formuló la pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría viajar por el mundo conmigo y con tu mamá?- le preguntó. Emmett tomó aire para no entrar al cuarto y golpearlo, ¿Quién se creía Royce para preguntarle eso a una niña de 5 años?

-Emm... no lo sé, no sé si a mami le va a gustar- dijo Gunny tímidamente. Emmett no lo soporto y tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Perdón que los interrumpa…pero quisiera hablar con Gunny si no te molesta, Royce- dijo Emmett clavando la mirada en Royce para que se vaya.

-Claro que no, hasta luego bonita- le dijo Royce a Gunny antes de irse. Gunny le dio la espalda a Emmett y se puso a ordenar su cuarto.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo, princesa?- le preguntó Emm, pero ella lo ignoraba- Gunny, por favor, no me ignores…-Gunny se dio la vuelta, y miró a Emmett con una cara muy enojada, la hacía verse idéntica a Rose.

-¿Quién es ella, Emmett?- preguntó Gunny, muy directa.

-Es…una amiga, Gu- le dijo él, Gunny se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Emmett, él se puso a la altura de la niña y ella frunció el ceño.

-Mentira, estás mintiendo- ¿Cómo lo supo? Se preguntaba Emmett, sorprendido por la actitud de la niña.

-Es mi secretaria, y como estoy muy ocupado, ella vino para mantenerme al día de mi trabajo- concluyó él, volviendo a mentir.

-No soy tonta Emmett, yo sé que cuando un hombre está con una mujer, no son amigos y tampoco es por trabajo- dijo Gunny.

-¿En serio?- le dijo él, sonriendo…no podía creer que una criatura como Gunny supiera tanto.

-Sí. Si estás con esa bruja, significa que están saliendo y que se van a casar y vivirán juntos….y te vas a olvidar de mi- dijo ella con un susurro al final, haciendo un tierno puchero. Emmett no se lo creía, y se acercó a Gunny para alzarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Princesa lo siento mucho, nunca me voy a olvidar de ti, ya lo sabes- Gunny abrazó a Emmett con fuerza.

-Entonces dile a esa bruja que se vaya- le dijo ella inocentemente. Emmett suspiró, no quería que Gunny sufriera por su culpa.

-Hey, ¿qué tal si tenemos un día juntos?, solo nosotros- le dijo él, para calmarla. Gunny frunció el ceño, pero sonrió.

-Está bien, pero ¿mami también va a venir?

-Si tú quieres…-dijo Emmett poco convencido.

Emmett le dijo a Kate que no podía estar con ella frente a Gunny, y aunque Kate se enojó y discutió con Emmett, no logró salirse con la suya, y tomó el primer avión a Europa.  
Rose al principio no aceptó la salida con Emmett y Gunny, pero la niña insistió tanto, que no pudo negar mas.  
Fueron de día de campo, en un country privado donde Emmett tenía su casa, estaba solo a una hora de donde ellas vivían.  
Gunny montó a caballo, y Rose también, aunque ésta última con la compañía de Emmett ya que no se animaba a ir sola a pesar de que cada caballo tenía a su equitador.  
Recogieron manzanas de los árboles, e hicieron tartas.  
Esa noche, habían salido a cenar, antes de que Emmett las dejara en su casa. El mesero que les sirvió les hizo saber que eran una linda familia, Rose se sintió incómoda, pero Emmett y Gunny rieron aceptando el comentario.

-Rose, lamento todo lo sucedido- le dijo Emmett a Rose, mientras tenía a Gunny dormida en sus brazos.

-No, Emmett, yo lo siento…por todo-Emmett la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres Rose?

-Es tu vida, no tengo porqué meterme- dijo ella sonriendo, y acariciando los cabellos de Gunny, del mismo color que el de Emmett.

-Gracias por este día, Rose- dijo Emm, mientras se acercaba a Rosalie para darle un beso en la mejilla- será mejor que entres y acuestes a Gunny, hace frío- Rose asintió y tomó a Gunny en brazos.

-Nos vemos Emmett.

-Nos vemos Rose.


	11. Chapter 11

Si esperaban a que Emmett supiera la verdad...llegaron hasta el capítulo esperado. Disfruten!

_**Capítulo 11**_

-Así que, simplemente dejaste que se fuera de nuevo- decía Alice.

-No puedo retenerlo, Al…imagínate como se pondría, hasta tengo miedo por Gunny.

-No deberías preocuparte por ella, sabes que él nunca le va a hacer nada que la lastime.

-Pero puede lastimarme a mí, Alice – la duende asintió, pero se detuvo antes de decir algo al escuchar un ruido procedente de arriba.

-¿Y si se lo dices indirectamente?

-¿Indirectamente…cómo?- preguntó la rubia enarcando una ceja.

-Ya sabes, tienes el ADN que nunca revisaste, no te cuesta nada abrirlo y contarle a él que en realidad no es de Royce…

-¿Qué cosa no es de Royce?- Gunny apareció en pijama, en la puerta de la cocina, con unas pantuflas de ositos panda.

-Nada...nada que necesites saber, corazón- dijo Rose, tomándola en brazos- vamos a desayunar.  
**_  
4 meses después _**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gunny!-gritaron todos los presentes, mientras la niña soplaba las seis velitas de cumpleaños. Estaba más sonriente que nunca.

-¿Pediste los deseos Gunny?- le preguntó Emm.

-Sí, papi- él la abrazo y le dio un beso, mientras la alzaba y daba vueltas por el aire. Rose los observaba, era la escena más bonita y perfecta que pudiera ver.

Una vez que los invitados se fueran, Alice, Rose y Emmett estaban limpiando todo lo de la fiesta. Gunny había quedado muerta, y se encontraba dormida en su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pidió el pequeño diablo por su cumpleaños?- le preguntaba Emmett a Rose.

-Primero un viaje en barco, ahora uno en avión…y no la crié con muchos lujos; a veces creo que realmente se cree una princesa, y eso es tu culpa- le dijo ella mojando a Emmett con la espuma del detergente.

-No es mi culpa, es tuya por hacerle creer que puede tener todo lo que quiere cuando quiere.

-Ustedes dos, nunca van a estar de acuerdo, ¿cierto?- preguntó, Alice. Rose y Emm rieron.

Una vez que terminaron de ordenar todo el desorden, estaban agotados, Alice decidió ir a su casa, dejando a Rose y Emm solos con una Gunny renovada de energías.

-Te la regalo por el resto del día- le dijo Rose a Emm, quien tenía a Gunny en sus hombros usándolo como caballo.

-No hay problema, siempre y cuando, me prestes una cama después- dijo él sonriendo, Rose asintió y subió a su cuarto.

Emmett había salido con Gunny a jugar en el patio, Rose escuchaba sus risas y los observaba por la ventana. En ese momento, decidió que no podía posponer más tiempo el secreto del ADN con Emmett. Abrió el cajón donde el sobre todavía se encontraba intacto, lo miró nerviosa, y tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas. Rompió el borde para sacar el contenido, y desdobló la hoja de papel que contenía el resultado.  
Rose cerró los ojos.

-Vamos, Rose, es sólo un resultado…puedes hacerlo…

-¡Mami, papi Emmett me va a comer!- gritaba la niña mientras subía las escaleras corriendo. Rose se apresuró a doblar y esconder el sobre.

-¡Gunny, te dije muchas veces que no corras en las escaleras!

-Ahora es tu turno- le dijo Emmett. Ella sonrió y fue con su hija que la esperaba para jugar.

Emmett se tiró en la cama de Rose, pidiendo unos nuevos pulmones. Cuando se recuperó, se sentó en la cama, y notó el sobre abierto, recordado haber visto a Rose leyéndolo.  
Emmett sabía que no le correspondía leerlo, pero la curiosidad pudo con él y agarró la hoja.  
Emm leía para sí mismo:

Resultado del ADN entre Royce King ll y Gunny Hale: 0.00% de Compatibilidad. Resultado Negativo.

-Royce no es el padre de Gunny- dijo Emmett en voz alta. ¿Entonces quién era el padre de esa niña? Un montón de dudas invadieron la cabeza de Emmett, haciéndolo retroceder seis años atrás, cuando él estaba con Rose…cuando volvió de Europa, preocupado por la salud de su amiga, y cuando llegó, la vio con un bebé, y ese bebé era Gunny, con los ojos azules como los de ella y él, con cabello oscuro como el suyo… ¿Acaso Gunny era su hija? ¿Por qué Rose nunca se lo dijo? Un llanto y la puerta de entrada, que se abría de golpe lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-Mami, me duele- decía Gunny, llorando. Emmett había bajado las escaleras; y en cuanto vio a su princesa llorar se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupado.

-Se cayó, no es nada, solo un golpe- dijo Rose, mientras curaba la herida de la rodilla de su hija.

-Tranquila, preciosa, ya pasará- la consoló él. Una vez que Rose terminó de curarla, quiso tomar a Gunny en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, pero Emmett no la dejó.

-Yo la llevo- le dijo él; Rose solo asintió.

Una vez que Emmett acostó a Gunny, volvió al living, para encontrarse con Rose.

-Emmett, gracias por quedarte, me ayudaste mucho con Gunny, hasta creo que hiciste que fuera el mejor día de su vida…

-¿Qué estabas esperando para decirme?- preguntó Emmett de golpe.

-¿Qué cosa, Emmett?- preguntó Rose, sin comprender.

-No te hagas la tonta, Rosalie ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Royce no es el padre de Gunny?- soltó de golpe. Rosalie se quedó sin aliento.

-Emmett, yo…- ella no sabía que decir, ¿porqué nada salía como ella quería?- perdona, iba a decírtelo, pero recién abrí el resultado y…

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías? No soy tonto, Rose, ¿porqué no me dijiste?- Emmett se agarraba el pelo con ambas manos, sin saber que sentir en realidad- Rose, dime una cosa - la rubia lo miró inexpresiva- ¿Gunny es mi hija?- En cuanto Emmett formuló la pregunta, los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No lo sé, Emm, eso creo- respondió ella casi sincera.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?- Rose negó con la cabeza- ¿Acaso estuviste con alguien mas además de Royce y yo?

-No, Emm, pero… cálmate por favor- pedía la rubia.

-¿Me pides que me calme, cuando pasé seis años siendo padre postizo de esa niña que en realidad podría ser mi hija?

-Lo siento, Emmett- fue todo lo que Rose pudo decir.

-No lo creo, Rose…no lo creo, averiguaré si Gunny es mi hija- le dijo él. Rosalie asintió y tomó valor para hablar.

-¿Un examen de ADN entre tú y Gunny solucionaría tu duda Emmett?

-Si, o acaso ¿conoces otra forma de saberlo?

-Cálmate, ¿sí?

-Mañana mismo quiero realizar ese examen- dijo Emmett, decidido.

-De acuerdo, pero…déjame preparar a Gunny, ¿sí?- al escuchar aquello, Emmett decidió calmarse, no podían confundir a Gunny, así que estuvo de acuerdo con Rose.

-Te veo mañana, en el hospital…después del mediodía- Rose asintió, mientras veía como Emmett cerraba la puerta y se iba.

Rápidamente llamó a Alice, necesitaba a su amiga en estos momentos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón por la demora, pero bueno, acá les dejo un capítulo mas! Espero Reviews! Y gracias a sus bellos reviews puedo seguir esta historia :3**

**_Capítulo 12_**

  
Al otro día, Rose estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle a su hija lo que estaba por suceder; por suerte tenía a su amiga Alice que le brindaba su apoyo.  
Las dos amigas se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, en un nervioso silencio…ambas escucharon cuando Gunny se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Rose suspiró preocupada.

-Ya lo tienes preparado, Rose, todo irá bien, tranquila- le dijo Alice antes de que Gunny llegara.

Después del desayuno, Rose fue al cuarto de su hija para hablar con ella.

-Gunny, cielo, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Rose, para luego sentarse en la cama junto a su hija.

-¿Qué sucede, mami?- los ojos azules de la niña se encontraron con los de su madre.  
_**-**_

Mientras tanto….  
Emmett esa noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, incluso había llamado a su hermana para que lo ayudara.

-¿Así que Gunny podría ser tu hija?- le preguntaba Bella, entre bostezos.

-No, Gunny es mi hija, estoy seguro.

-Entonces porque…- Bella bosteza- ¿porque te haces el ADN?

-Por Gunny, es la manera más sencilla de que ella lo entienda y lo tome con calma.

-Ajá…-Bella se estaba durmiendo nuevamente, Emmett colgó el teléfono cuando escucho la respiración profunda de su hermana, indicando que ya estaba dormida.

Al otro día, Emmett se preparó para ir al hospital y encontrarse con Rose. En el camino, compró un regalo para Gunny, que supo que le gustaría.

No pasaron siquiera cinco minutos de que él llegara, y Alice, Rose y Gunny aparecían en la clínica, la niña tomada de la mano de su madre.

-Estamos listas, ¿no Gunny?- dijo Rose, mirando a la niña. Gunny solo asintió. Emmett se acercó a ella despacio.

-Hola, princesa, no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

-No tengo miedo- respondió ella.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar?

-Mamá me dijo que cuando hagamos el examen, si sale positivo entonces serás mi papá, y si es negativo, es porque no lo eres- Emmett asintió- pero a mí no me importa lo que da ese examen, tu siempre serás mi papá- dijo la niña, para luego darle un abrazo a Emmett.

-Así es, nena.

Luego de hacerse las pruebas, debían esperar una semana para saber el resultado, algo que Emmett esperaba con muchas ansias.

-¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos el resultado?- pregunto Rose a Emmett, ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, viendo como Alice jugaba con la niña.

-Supongo que deberé idear un plan, no puedo tener a mi hija aquí y mi trabajo en Europa, no puedo estar separado de ella por más tiempo- Rose lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo…por tu hija?

-Tu lo hiciste, Rose, y conociéndote, se que te costó mucho; y quiero compensarte- le dijo él, sonriendo a la rubia.

-Gunny no va a aceptar que estemos separados, ella va a querer a sus padres juntos- dijo Rose.

-Deberíamos intentarlo, ¿no crees?- Rose lo miró confundida- Tranquila, solo piénsalo, por algún motivo, el destino quiso que quedaras embarazada y tuvieras a Gunny, por un motivo me preocupe y volví, para encontrarme con algo…que realmente cambió mi vida, y ahora, el destino nos junta nuevamente para que criemos a nuestra hija juntos. ¿No te parece lógico?

-Emmett, estás diciendo pavadas…- empezó Rose, riéndose. Emmett tapó sus labios con dos dedos.

-No son pavadas, Rose, es la realidad. Y quiero que vivamos juntos como una familia, tener más hijos, hacer a Gunny feliz, llevarla a pasear en barco, y en avión…no solo quiero hacerla feliz a ella, yo sé que me amas Rose, me amas tanto como amas a nuestra hija, y yo también te amo, te amo desde el momento en que te hiciste mi amiga en preescolar, no me niegues que me amas, por favor…

-Emmett yo…

-¡Mami, mira todas las flores que escogí para ti! Y estas son para ti, papi- la niña traía dos ramos de flores violetas que había recogido del césped.

-Son muy bonitas, cielo- dijo Rose, agradeciendo que su hija llegara a tiempo. La niña sonreía, y Alice, quien estaba detrás de ella, observaba con atención las miradas que se cruzaban Emmett y Rose.

-Mami, ¿podemos ir a tomar helado?- pregunto la niña con la mejor de sus sonrisas, dejando a la vista sus hermosos hoyuelos.

-Pero…ayer ya tomaste helado…-comenzaba a decir, Rose. Emmett observaba la relación de Rose con su hija, pero no pudo resistirse al puchero de Gunny.

-Vayamos por esos helados, nena- le dijo él a Gunny, levantándose y tomándola en brazos para ponerla en sus hombros. La niña gritó cuando Emmett la puso en sus hombros.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Rose, algo molesta. Emmett, que sonreía con la niña en sus hombros, la miró extrañado.

-¿Acaso ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para alzar a mi hija?- le dijo él. Rose no podía creer todavía, que él llamara a Gunny como "su hija".

-Oh vamos, Rose, solo están jugando- la tranquilizó, Alice. Emmett las ignoró y caminó con Gunny en sus hombros, yendo a la heladería.

-¿De qué gusto quieres tu helado, princesa?- le preguntó de repente. Emmett quería conocer más a Gunny, aunque la conociera desde que ella era una bebé, el sentía que todavía le faltaban cosas por saber de su hija.

-De chocolate, es mi sabor favorito- dijo ella con ojos brillantes, como si ya pudiera saborear el helado. Emm rió y caminó más a prisa.

-El mío también es el chocolate- le dijo él una vez que llegaron, y bajó a Gunny; aunque eso no era lo que la niña quería, pues ella quería ver todos los gustos.

-Que bien- dijo ella, poniéndose de puntitas para llegar al mostrador. Emmett rió y la alzó para que pudiera ver; ella se aferró a su cuello.

-Podrían haber sido un poco más pacientes, solo digo…-dijo Rose, que llegaba junto a Alice. Gunny rodó los ojos.

-¿Y dejar que la niña se quede sin helado?, olvídalo, Rose- le respondió Emmett.

-Ella no se iba a quedar sin helado, sobretodo sabiendo que eres capaz de irte hasta el otro lado del mundo para conseguirle uno- dijo ella, ya estaba algo celosa de que su hija pasara mucho tiempo con Emmett- dame a mi bebé, la extraño- dijo Rose, con un puchero y extendiendo los brazos a Gunny, quien se aferró mas a Emmett.

-No soy más una bebé, mamá; además estoy bien con mi papá- dijo la niña seria. Rose se enojó, pero trató de controlarse.

-Bien- dijo mirando a Alice- Al, vayamos a casa, yo no quiero helado- le dijo mientras se volteaba a Emmett- y tu, lleva a Gunny a casa cuando terminen- dicho esto, Rose tomó a Alice de la mano y la sacó de la heladería.

-Rosalie, no seas inmadura- le dijo ella- además, yo si quería helado- dijo Alice, una vez que estuvieron lejos de la heladería.

-No soy inmadura, pero Emmett se está robando a mi bebé. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de decir estupideces, él solo quiere pasar tiempo con ella, lo cual es comprensible, Rose- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Y un cuerno, Alice; ya veo como terminará todo esto…yo siendo la mala de la película.

-Y otra vez estás exagerando. Deberías comportarte, o Gunny se enojará contigo- finalizó Alice. Rosalie la miró molesta, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, y que ella estaba siendo algo inmadura.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, decidí hacerlo especial desde el punto de vista de Emmett, disfruten! y espero sus reviews!**

**_Capítulo 13  
_**  
POV Emmett.

Realmente no sabía lo que pasaba con mi vida, un día tenía a mi mejor amiga con su hija, y después resulta que esa niña es mi hija. ¿Quién lo diría?  
No era lo que esperaba, pero era mejor que estar con Kate. Ahora que sabía que Gunny era mi hija, y no me importa lo que digan esos análisis, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que dará positivo; quiero volver con Rose.  
No, no estoy loco. Es la realidad. Rose y yo siempre estuvimos destinados, y ahora una criatura, la niña más hermosa del mundo, nos volvía a unir.  
No es que quisiera volver con Rose por nuestra hija, lo quiero por los dos; yo se que ella me ama…pero está siendo muy difícil conmigo…

Volviendo a la realidad, miré a la hermosa niña de ojos azules como los míos, que devoraba su helado como si fuera el último; sonreí al verla, toda su cara estaba con chocolate.  
Ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y se sonrojó, dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le pregunté al ver que su vaso de helado estaba vacío con pequeñas gotas de chocolate. Mi princesa sonrió, una sonrisa que yo conocía bastante bien, me dijo que no con la cabeza y agarró el vaso…pero antes de que pegara su lengua y se ensuciara mas, se lo quité.

-¡Hey!- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es de mala educación, Gun- le dije. Ella no pareció muy contenta.

-Quiero más- dijo sonriendo. La miré sorprendido…Por lo que sabía, Rose no le daba muchos dulces a Gunny, y no estaba seguro si era sano darle más.

-¿Mas?- le pregunté. Ella asintió, sonriendo…una sonrisa de chocolate.

-Por favor- me pidió ella, con su mejor cara de súplica. Me agarré el cabello como suelo hacer cuando estoy nervioso o enojado, esta situación era incómoda, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Bien, vamos por mas helado- le dije, llevando al monstruito a la heladería.

_20 minutos después…_

Gunny comenzaba a quejarse, y pude ver que se esforzaba por terminar su helado.

-Hey, tranquila. Si no lo terminas, podemos llevarlo- le dije, animándola a que lo deje.

-Me duele…-dijo ella, quejándose otra vez, genial. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota para darle más helado?

-¿El estómago?- le pregunté, ella asintió abrazándose a su estómago, como si eso fuera a ayudar- Tomaste mucho helado enana- le dije, tratando de no ponerme nervioso, pero al parecer ella malinterpretó mi comentario, porque sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Lo siento…-dijo ella en un sollozo. ¿Dios, que hice para merecer esto? Me acerqué a ella para consolarla.

-No, nena, tranquila, estarás bien-le sonreí, pero ella no podía moverse. Ahora si estaba preocupado. Agarré el estúpido vaso de helado, y lo tiré a la basura. Cuando volví, tomé con delicadeza a Gunny en brazos, ella no dejó de quejarse.

-Me duele- dijo por milésima vez. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Rose iba a matarme si volvía con nuestra hija adolorida. Y creo que un dolor de estómago no es para llevarla al médico… ¡El doctor Hale! El padre de Rosalie era médico, y estoy seguro que no va a negarse atender a su nieta.  
Metí a Gunny en el auto y le puse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella, de repente.

-Mmm te llevo con tu abuelo un rato, él sabrá que hacer- le dije, preocupado.

-Quiero a mamá-dijo ella. Ok, ahora si estaba preocupado. Cuando un niño pedía a su madre, no había cosa que lo compre para cambiar de opinión.

-Ya te llevaré con ella cuando estés bien- le dije.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!- gritó. Nunca había escuchado un grito de Gunny, a excepción de los que hacía cuando jugábamos, pero esté era un grito molesto, uno que era propio del berrinche.

Me apresuré a llegar al hospital, lo más rápido posible; no quería tener a una Gunny molesta. Pero cada cosa que hacía, la molestaba más, genial.  
La tomé en brazos para llevarla al hospital, pero ella pataleó hasta quedar en el suelo, y corrió de mí. Esto no estaba bien.

-¡Gunny, vuelve aquí ahora!-le grité, pero ella entró en el hospital corriendo-¿Qué demonios?

Entré en el hospital, buscando al pequeño demonio que había dejado de ser un ángel minutos atrás. El padre de Rosalie apareció en mi campo de visión, y vi como traía a mi niña en brazos, estupendo.

-Emmett, que sorpresa verte…-empezó él. Miré a Gunny, que se escondía en sus cabellos con su abuelo.

-También la mía, señor-dije.

-Creo que se te perdió algo-dijo refiriéndose a la niña, yo solo asentí- ¿Qué pasó? Gunny nunca viene al hospital, a menos que sea grave o un chequeo general, ella es muy sana- ¿acaso me estaba reprochando?

-Le duele el estómago, creo que tomó mucho helado…-dije sin siquiera poder mirarlo.

-Ya veo… ¿Rosalie lo sabe?- preguntó. Negué con la cabeza- Mejor, este encanto altera al mundo entero con su madre- de la nada sonrió, yo ya pensé que me tomaba el pelo.

-¿Gunny va a estar bien?

-Claro que va a estar bien, si llora es porque simplemente quiere a Rosalie, pero si corrió hasta mi, está muy bien-dijo riendo. ¿Me estaba tomando como idiota?- Oh Emmett, déjame explicarte…Gunny no es ninguna santa, es una actriz bastante fuerte- dijo él. Ahora lo entendía, ella solo quería a Rose. Genial.

-Bien… ¿Gunny?-llamé, la niña me miro con sus ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas, para luego sonreírme y tenderme los brazos. ¿Como algo tan pequeño podía contra mí? La tomé en brazos y nos fuimos de ahí.

Cuando llegamos, Gunny dormía profundamente, al menos no habría molestia. Toqué la puerta con Gunny en brazos, y me encontré con una Rose angustiada.

-Rose…que…

-Nada, dame a mi hija- le di a Gunny sin chistar, después de todo, era lo que correspondía. Una vez que Rose la acostó, volvió conmigo. Al parecer estábamos solos.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto de repente, cambiando de humor.

-Bien, es realmente un monstruo aterrador-le dije, y ella rió.

-Lo siento… ¿Emmett?

-¿Si, Rose?

-¿Cómo está Kate?- golpe bajo.

-No lo sé, la mandé de nuevo a Europa, desde entonces no sé nada de ella-Rose asintió- De todas formas, ¿Qué importancia tiene Kate cuando tengo a dos hermosas mujeres que valen más que ella?- le dije, Rose se ruborizó, pero no tardé mucho en tomarla en mis brazos y besarla, como no lo hacía hace ya mucho tiempo. Un beso lleno de pasión, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encuentren, provocando una hermosa danza entre nuestras bocas.

-Te amo, Rose- le dije de repente.

-Te amo, Emmett, no vuelvas a dejarme- dijo ella, yo suspiré y volví a besarla.

-Nunca mas- le respondí, siguiendo nuestra danza de besos.

**_Espero les haya gustado! Acá les dejo mi grupo de Facebook: Fanfics Twilight by Ness _**

Mi Facebook(el que uso para FF): Ness Cullen

(pueden ver los links en mi perfil)

Besos!

**_ Ness Cullen_**


End file.
